The Vampire Diaries: Silver Lining
by Cassandra S. Fisher
Summary: A young woman shows up in Mystic Falls. Silas is on the loose, which means everyone is in danger. Will the young woman help them defeat Silas or is she on his side?


Charlotte James looked at the sign as she drove passed it. It read Welcome to Mystic Falls. She came here to start a new life. She was seventeen and she had just graduate high school. She was free to do what she wanted with her life. She was sadden when she receive the letter that her grandmother had died. Her grandmother had died and left her estate to her. It was good to get a new life started; her life in Maine was over. This was a new start for her.

The car ride to get to her new resident didn't take long to find. All Charlotte had brought was what was in her car. It wasn't much. Just a few boxes of personal belonging and two suitcases of clothes. She would get settle quite easily. There was something different about this town. Her life was going to get exciting she could tell. What the psychic had say was still fresh in her mind.

The psychic had told her at her reading if she came here her life would never be the same again. She would fall in love with a Salvator and have their child. She would also die in Mystic Falls. Charlotte just dismissed what the psychic had told her. She was getting her life on track. The whole falling in love having a family and dying wasn't what was going to happen to her. She wouldn't let it.

It didn't take long to find her grandmother place. She got in and got settled. Then it hit here, she needed to be some where. She made sure everything was set up. She locked the house up and got in her car and left. She just drove to where she was compel to go.

When she got closer to the place she turned her headlights off. When she stopped her car, she saw a safe which went over the cliff. She reached for the door, but her hand stopped. The air around her was like static. What had happened was supernatural. Charlotte waited until the person was gone to get out of her car. Who ever was in the safe wasn't going to last in there for long. She needed to get the safe out of the water.

If she dived in there was no guarantee she had the strength to put the front off of it hinges. Charlotte closed her eyes and started to chant. It was a few moments before she felt the safe box being pulled up. Once it was safely on the ground she stopped chanting. The combination lock wasn't known to her, so she just thought about the front opening and that what happened.

The person in the safe fell to the ground. She knelled next to him. She felt for a pulse and got none. She moved him to his back and started CPR on him.

It was a minute before he cough up the water. It was then Charlotte was thrown back, images invaded her mind. She didn't know how long it was before they stopped. This had never happened to her before. Those images told her exactly what had happened with the young man life. He was a vampire. She had saved a life of a vampire.

Great.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked her. Charlotte looked up at him. She nodded her head. He was the one from her dreams she had been having.

"Yes, I am fine. Are you okay?" Charlotte asked him. It wouldn't do any good to try and get him to go to the hospital.

"Yes, I am fine. I have to get back to my friends." Stefan said. If he didn't all their lives would be in danger.

"I know everything." Charlotte said. Stefan looked at her.

"What exactly do you know?"

"I know you're a vampire, so is your brother Damien and his girlfriend Elena, her friend Caroline. There's Tyler the hybrid. Matt their friend. Bonnie who is all your friend is dead which release Silas from her spell." Charlotte said, as she put a hand on her forehead.

Before she could blink her back was against a tree.

"Who are you?" Stefan said.

"I am not here to hurt anyone. I just moved to Mystic Falls today." Charlotte admitted. "If I was here to hurt you do you think I would have rescued you from your watery grave?"

It took a couple of minutes before he let go of her. He then went and sat down on the grass. Charlotte was still processing what had been giving to her. It would take some time to sort through all the information she had receive.

"Why did you save me?" Stefan asked. Charlotte sat down by his side.

"I really have no idea why. All I know I was pulled to here."

"What do you mean pulled to here?"

"I am a witch."

"Then are you here just to save me or are you going to stay and help?" Stefan asked.

"I am here to stay and help."

"We better get going, my friends are in danger."

"Okay, let's go. Do you need to stop somewhere to get dry clothes?"

"Yeah, any clothing place would do." Stefan said, as they got up and went to her car and got in. Charlotte then started the car and drove back towards Mystic Falls.


End file.
